Memórias de um lobisomen adolescente
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Lupin relembra sua adolescência, e como conhecera seus amigos, durante uma noite de lua cheia, na casa dos gritos. Fic feita para Lain Lang, no amigo secreto do "Not as last resort".


bMEMÓRIAS DE UM LOBISOMEM ADOLESCENTE /b

**MEMÓRIAS DE UM LOBISOMEM ADOLESCENTE**

Um rapaz magro, com o rosto triste, se encontrava sentado num sofá pútrido, olhando para os amigos que o cercavam. Era um grupo incomum aquele que se formara na Grifinória, mas não podia negar que a presença deles o ajudava a encarar aquelas noites. Contudo temia pela segurança dos amigos e das pessoas que não sabiam de sua situação.

- Está quase na hora – disse mais pra si mesmo do que para os garotos na sala, enquanto dobrava as pernas e as trazia junto ao peito, abraçando-as. – Não seria melhor vocês irem?

- Deixa de besteira, Aluado – respondeu um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. – Não é a primeira, nem a última noite de lua cheia que passaremos juntos. Tá certo que preferia estar na sala comunal, mas amigos são pra essas coisas – completou, tentando deixar o ambiente menos carregado.

- É verdade – continuou um garoto bonito, de cabelos negros, que era um pouco mais alto, enquanto segurava o amigo mais baixo, que fizera menção de se levantar para ir embora. – Uma vez Maroto, sempre Maroto! E não se engane, Tiago preferiria estar na sala comunal pra poder ficar olhando uma certa garota de belos olhos verdes, e por quem não para de suspirar – Sirius fez uma cara de tolo apaixonado, para irritar Tiago. – Mas confesso que se não soubesse do interesse desse nosso amigo por ela, chegaria junto, afinal ela não é de se jogar fora.

Tiago jogara um pedaço de madeira na direção de Sirius que passou raspando, enquanto lançava um olhar que dizia claramente ao amigo "Nem pense nisso".

Remus sorriu, mas não conseguiu se sentir melhor do que estava. Olhou por uma fresta da janela da casa de madeira em que estavam, que havia sido coberta por tábuas, e conseguiu ver o sol se pondo.

Sempre que essa cena se repetia, em noites de lua cheia, uma espécie de piores momentos passava em sua mente. Ele se lembrava do dia em que foi atacado por Fenrir Lobo Grayback, ainda criança, e como tinha desejado morrer ao ficar naquela situação. Lembrava- se de todos os momentos em que fora desprezado pelas pessoas que sabiam que era um lobisomem.

Seus pais fizeram de tudo para que tivesse uma vida feliz e o mais normal possível. Ficava isolado no porão da casa onde morava nas noites de lua cheia como aquela, para que não atacasse ninguém. Seus pais sabiam que isso poderia causar a ira das pessoas próximas, e conseqüentemente sua perseguição.

Sua vida havia sido difícil e a dos pais também e se sentia responsável por isso, mesmo com seu pai dizendo que a culpa era exclusivamente dele, por não ter aceitado as chantagens de Grayback, e colocado sua família em risco.

Ele se conformara com aquilo, e já se acostumara com a idéia de viver isolado do mundo, na casa de seus pais no interior da Inglaterra. Mas alguma coisa veio para mudar suas expectativas do que seria sua vida. Não acreditou quando seus pais lhe contaram que iria para Hogwarts, e que poderia aprender magia.

"Isso é loucura!" foi o que disse, quando seus pais lhe contaram a novidade. "Colocarei todo mundo em perigo lá!". Seus pais tentaram lhe convencer, mas ele foi irredutível.

Foi a visita de Dumbledore que o fizera mudar de idéia. Ele apareceu alguns dias antes do embarque para Hogwarts, trazendo todos os itens da lista de material da escola, junto com a passagem, dizendo que não aceitava uma recusa dele em estudar, e que não se preocupasse, pois a segurança dos alunos e a dele era agora responsabilidade do diretor.

- Pensando na vida, Remus? – perguntou Tiago, enquanto encarava o amigo. – Não se preocupe, enquanto ficarmos juntos e mantermos nossa amizade, nossas vidas serão perfeitas. Eu me casarei com Lílian, Sirius com quem lhe agüente, Pedro com quem conseguir, e você com quem lhe mereça.

- Acho que a priminha Bellatrix adoraria ser a escolhida – disse Pedro, num tom de zombaria. – Afinal vive correndo atrás dele!

- Nem morto me caso com uma Sonserina – respondeu Sirius. – Prefiro passar o resto da vida solteiro.

- A gente não controla esse tipo de coisa, Sirius – Lupin se virara para os amigos. – Quando se encontra a pessoa certa não há como fugir. Acredito que Tiago tenha encontrado a dele, e você com certeza irá encontrar a sua, assim como Pedro.

- E você, meu amigo? – continuou Sirius. – Vi várias garotas suspirando pelos corredores por causa do monitor da Grifinória. E algumas até que eram "jeitosinhas".

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu que elas correriam de mim assim que soubessem da minha situação – respondeu Lupin, enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – Não tenho esperança de encontrar alguém que me aceite, e se encontrar, e gostar realmente dela, não sei se arriscaria a sua vida ficando próximo.

- Não se preocupe, Remus – disse Tiago. – Tenho certeza que irá encontrar alguém especial e, quando encontrar, não conseguirá ficar longe dela – O garoto olhou para os colegas que encaravam ele e Remus, e não conteve mais uma piadinha. – Só tenho pena de você, porque pelo que sei, ela terá um gênio tão forte que não aceitará que fique longe dela, é e bem capaz de te azarar se tentar.

Todos riram, e por alguns momentos Lupin conseguiu esquecer o que estavam fazendo lá.

Era nítida a lembrança do dia em que conhecera os amigos.

_FLASHBACK: ___

_Após a seleção, ele, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro haviam se sentado próximos, na mesa da Grifinória, mas a diferença entre eles era visível a olho nu. Tiago e Sirius sempre foram falantes, e rapidamente se enturmaram. Pedro tentava em vão se incluir na conversa, e ele, mais tímido, ficou a maior parte do jantar de boas vindas calado. ___

_Foi no dormitório que tudo aconteceu. Os quatro ficaram no mesmo quarto, como era de costume aos alunos do mesmo ano, e logo ao entrarem perceberam que havia uma cama vaga. Estranharam, mas seguiram cada um pra sua cama, sem se preocupar com isso. ___

_- Quem será que vai ficar com essa cama? – perguntou Sirius a Tiago. – Tem mais gente que foi selecionado para a Grifinória. Será que ficaram em outros quartos? ___

_- Não sei, de repente ficaram em outro lugar – respondeu Tiago. ___

_- Não notaram? – respondeu Remus, fazendo sua voz ser notada a primeira vez na noite. – Só nós quatro fomos selecionados para Grifinória nesse ano. Todas as outras são meninas. ___

_- É verdade? – perguntou Tiago. – Nem notei. ___

_- É claro que não notou – respondeu Remus. – Estava tão preocupado em conversar com os alunos mais velhos, e parecer legal, que nem notou quem eram seus colegas de ano. Só espero que consiga tratá-los melhor a partir de agora – havia um "que" de repreensão nas palavras dele, enquanto dirigia seu olhar a Pedro, que estava cabisbaixo, em sua cama. ___

_Aquelas palavras pareceram fazer Tiago e Sirius se tocarem do que tinham feito, e se aproximarem de Pedro, para finalmente lhe darem um pouco de atenção. ___

_Quando Remus já se preparava pra se deitar, uma voz lhe chamou a atenção. ___

_- Hei, amigo, não vai se juntar a nós? – perguntou Tiago, que sorria para o amigo. – Pelo que já notei você é com certeza o mais grifinório de nós, e o mais "maroto" também. ___

_Remus sorriu e foi se juntar aos seus novos, e únicos, amigos. ___

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

A voz de Sirius o trouxe de suas lembranças e fitando novamente o lado de fora da casa dos gritos, pode ver a noite chegando e a presença da lua seria só questão de tempo.

- Bem, vamos começar então?

- Tudo bem, Sirius – respondeu Tiago. – Eu vou primeiro.

Então Tiago começou sua transformação, e alguns segundos depois um cervo aparecia na frente dos amigos.

- Torça pra Lílian nunca te ver assim, Pontas – disse Sirius, zombando do amigo. – Pois acho que não teria chance de conquistá-la. – Sirius começou sua transformação ao terminar o comentário, e segundos depois um enorme cão negro surgiu na casa dos gritos.

- Lá vamos nós de novo – disse Pedro, assumindo a forma de um pequeno rato, que foi perseguido por Sirius, que tentava prende-lo pelo rabo, para que não fugisse.

Ver os amigos transformados em animais fez Remus lembrar do dia em que achou que perderia os únicos amigos que já teve na vida.

_FLASHBACK: ___

_Remus corria pelos corredores do castelo, em direção a sala do diretor, Alvo Dumbledore. Ele já tinha passado outras noites de lua cheia em Hogwarts, mas aquela estava sendo complicada. ___

_Quando estava quase chegando à gárgula que dava acesso a sala do diretor, encontrou Alvo saindo pela escada. ___

_- Professor, temos um problema! – gritou Lupin, enquanto se aproximava ofegante. – Meus amigos estão desconfiados, e ouvi-os combinando que iriam me vigiar, pra ver aonde vou, quando saio à noite. ___

_- Não seria melhor contar-lhes o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dumbledore, com um olhar carinhoso a Lupin. – Afinal são seus amigos. ___

_- Eles só são meus amigos porque não sabem da minha condição – disse Remus, já com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ninguém pode ser amigo de uma pessoa como eu! ___

_- Me desculpe, Remus – disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – Mas me considero seu amigo, e ficaria muito triste se não sentisse o mesmo. ___

_Remus se sentiu surpreso e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo, afinal nunca tinha pensado na figura do diretor como um amigo, mesmo depois de tudo que fizera por ele. ___

_- As pessoas dizem que confio demais nas pessoas, e que isso vai ser minha ruína – disse Dumbledore. – Mas sempre preferi acreditar que a amizade, e o amor são capazes de tudo, portanto, devemos sempre acreditar em nossos amigos. O meu conselho é: diga a verdade a eles se acha que eles são realmente seus amigos, senão, não os chame de amigos. ___

_Aquelas palavras fizeram sentido a Lupin. Como podia chamar Tiago, Sirius e Pedro de amigos, senão confiava neles o suficiente para lhes contar sua situação? Ele voltou ao quarto e encontrou os amigos conversando sentados na cama de Tiago. ___

_Ele se sentou em sua cama, enquanto reunia coragem para contar aos amigos sua condição. Foi quando a voz de Sirius chamou sua atenção. ___

_- Algum problema, Remus? ___

_- Tenho que lhes contar uma coisa, e só vou por considerar que são realmente meus amigos. – Lupin transparecia todo o seu nervosismo, pois sabia que se aquilo chegasse ao ouvido dos outros alunos, ele não ia perder somente seus amigos, mas teria que deixar a escola, que era o lugar em fora mais feliz nos últimos tempos. – Só peço que não contem para ninguém, ou isso me traria muitos problemas. ___

_- Finalmente resolveu nos contar que é um lobisomem, Remus? – disse Tiago de modo zombeteiro. – Porque se for, não é novidade nenhuma para nós! ___

_- M-m-mas como vocês sabem? – gaguejou Lupin, sentindo sua boca seca, e a voz sair arranhando de sua garganta. – Nunca lhes contei nada! ___

_- Não somos burros, Remus. – completou Sirius. – Afinal, você sempre some nas noites de lua cheia, dizendo que está doente ou que precisa visitar seus pais, ou qualquer outra desculpa esfarrapada. Só não falamos nada porque se você preferia não tocar no assunto, pra nós tava tudo bem. ___

_- E vocês se não se importam? – perguntou Remus. – A maioria das pessoa preferem ficar longes de pessoas como eu – ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo um que de vergonha por sua situação. ___

_- Me admira você perguntar isso pra nós – disse Tiago, meio que indignado com a dúvida do amigo. – Você sempre foi um de nós, e estamos juntos pro que der e vir. Somos amigos e isso é o que importa. E se você tem "um problema peludo" isso não nos importa. Você foi a pessoa que nos uniu, e nada vai mudar isso. ___

_- É isso mesmo, Aluado – completou Sirius. – Uma vez maroto sempre maroto! ___

_- Aluado? – perguntou Remus. – Que diabo é isso? ___

_- Seu novo nome. Não sabia? – Tiago disse rindo alto. – Mas não se preocupe, só vai ser nome quando estivermos só nos quatro juntos. ___

_- E os seus? Posso saber quais são? – perguntou Lupin, querendo ir a forra com os amigos. ___

_- Ainda não temos, mas com certeza você vai se encarregar disso. – respondeu Tiago, ainda rindo da situação. – E sabe do que mais, andei vendo como podemos ajudá-lo. Dizem que as pessoas em sua situação se sentem menos ferozes quando estão próximos de outros animais, então para ajudá-lo iremos nos transformar em animagos. Lógico que não poderemos pedir ajuda a professora McGonagall, mas acho que com os livros que peguei na biblioteca podemos conseguir. ___

_- Vocês não podem – disse Remus. – É muito perigoso! ___

_- Que parte de "uma vez maroto, sempre maroto" você ainda não entendeu? – disse Sirius, tirando sarro da cara do amigo. – Você entrou nessa amizade pro resto da vida, e agora não adianta querer sair. ___

_Risadas altas ecoaram do quarto, enquanto uma guerra, com tudo que podia ser apanhado e atirado se iniciou. ___

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Lupin olhou para os amigos, agora transformados em animais, e sorriu. Virou-se para a janela, e a luz da lua finalmente tocou seu rosto. A dor que sempre surgia quando se transformava em lobisomem era terrível, pois ele sentia sua pele rasgar, enquanto seus membros cresciam, e pelos surgiam pelo seu rosto. Contudo as últimas vezes que virara lobisomem pareciam ser bem mais suportáveis, pois seus amigos estavam lá, independente do que acontecesse estariam sempre juntos, até o fim.


End file.
